


October's Fall for Love

by LadyAna5



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Drama, Halloween, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-10-26
Updated: 1999-10-26
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAna5/pseuds/LadyAna5
Summary: It's nearly the eve of Halloween. A small creature of the night helps determinate the fate of Benton Fraser and a certain Italian detective by proving The Wild can wait.





	October's Fall for Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

october

 

 

****

October's Fall for Love

Copyright © Lady Ana

* * *

****

Pairings: Fraser/Vecchio

****

Ratings: PG for m/m interaction, slash, drama, Holiday, Halloween, Romance

****

Series: From the "First Time" Series

****

Summary: It's nearly the eve of Halloween. A small creature of the night helps determine the fate of Benton Fraser and a certain Italian detective by proving The Wild can wait.

****

Disclaimer: Copyright to Alliance. This is in response to the Halloween Challenge set by The Closet. The requirements were to have the following items in the story: (1) A jack-o-lantern (2) A black cat (3) A Witch (4) Candy Corn (5) Candy Apples (6) Trick or Treat Let's see how I did... Comments to Lady Ana.

* * *

****

October's Fall for Love

by Lady Ana

He will be his soon.

Just a little more time. 

Ben stood by the door and peered into the darkness. He waited. Soon, gold/green eyes held him immobile.

"Benny, where's the scooper?"

"You had it last, Ray."

His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Well, I can't find it."

Pumpkin guts lay beside the detective. He makes a good effort to hollow out the orange orb before him with a spoon. All in vain, of course, resulting in expletives in Italian to float around the room. He looks at the Canadian's jack-o-lantern which is already done, of course, and shakes his head. The front displays an elaborately carved wolf padding along under a watchful moon. Much like tonight. And so the wolf waits. The eyes are back. A tiny motor starts to run. Ben smiles.

"It's cold in here, Benny. Can you please close the door?"

"Soon, Ray. Just a while longer."

"Wait, I think I see the scooper."

Kids, playing trick or treat early, coming traipsing down the block. Ben sighs. Soon. After the candy apples (homemade, of course) are dispensed, Ben resumes his task. Sensuously, the night splits into an extended, elegant form. One of four feet and a graceful tail. It emerges like a king of the night, toward the saucer of goat's milk.

"Yes, I know what it means to relinquish one's feral side. You won't regret it, child, once you're with me."

The Italian looks up from under the table he has managed to squeeze himself under.

"Benny, who are you talking to?"

The cat rolls on to it's back, purring, and extended an inviting paw towards the Mountie. Ben looks back at Ray, the lithe body twisted just as elegantly as the one outside. The wiry curve of the graceful form, eyes like deep honey mixed with bright lime; highly untamed passion.and the two so very much alike, Ben couldn't tell the difference between either feline. A deep shudder gripped the Canadian. He could no longer deny it. His mind and groin told him his partner was indeed worth marking as his own. I was talking to you. The man in red serge silently responds. Can a panther and a wolf mate? It was to be Halloween soon - stranger things have happened.

Aloud, he answered, "It's the cat Frannie wanted, Ray. I'm trying to domesticate him."

"Good luck." Ray said, as he writhed out from under the table. "That cat is pretty wild."

I'd like to tame you. Ben thought. I must do *something* to let him know.

"You would know, Ray."

Ray stops. He looks at his partner. He lowers his eyes, the intensity being too much.

"So, Benny, who ya' gonna' spend Halloween with?"

"Taming the wild."

He stood still with the looked of a man quite flustered, extremely excited. Ray knitted his brow. The look was not totally foreign. Somewhere, in the deep recesses of Ray's mind, he knew that look. It's the same as when I interrupted him when he was with Victoria. His eyes went wide for a second, then mellow. He'd seen this coming for a while, but wasn't sure until now. The cat slinked it's way around Ben's feet, it's black fur undetectable on his navy pants.

Indicating the small animal, and much more, Ray replied, "That'd be great, Benny, seeing how good you are at it."

It's tail reminded him of Ray's neck. He could almost feel the warmth under his mouth; thrusting, thrusting, euphoria consuming him. His teeth pierce the skin. A single drop of blood trickles over his trembling lips. Ray is his. They stared at one another, their lives and futures intertwining in an instant. For forever. Dief pouted by eating all the candy corn.

****

THE END

* * *

OH - the requirement's said "witch", not "bitch"!! Sorry, when it comes to   
Icky Vicky, I get the two so easily confused! 

****

Back to the Archive

* * *

Uploaded by 

Sylvia  



End file.
